Aniversario
by AlejandrinaLezza
Summary: Es 04 de abril y para ambos es una fecha especial, Naruto Uzumaki espera impacientemente la llegada de su ahora esposo Sasuke Uchiha, muchas memorias inundan sus pensamientos y cuando este entra por la puerta… ¡no sabe qué fecha se celebra ese día! ¿Qué pasara con estos dos polos opuestos?


**Advertencias:** Posiblemente contendrá Ooc, es en un mundo alternativo, es decir, Au y contendrá fluffy style porque es lo único que se escribir.

 **Anime/Manga:** Naruto

 **Pareja:** SasuNaru (Sasuke x Naruto)

 **Palabras:** 1,802 –Oneshot-

 **Notas:** Este fanfic lo hice debido a que Millenium, una de mis mejores amigas me lo pidió y no me pude rehusar, así que _dude_ espero no te decepcione… no sé porque me pides que escriba para ti si de las 2, tú eres la más genial escribiendo Jajajá pero espero te guste. Con todo mi amor.

Lo que este en _cursiva_ _ **y negrita**_ serán los flashbacks.

 _ **Resumen:**_ _ **Es 04 de abril**_ _y para ambos es una fecha especial, Naruto Uzumaki espera impacientemente la llegada de su ahora esposo Sasuke Uchiha, muchas memorias inundan sus pensamientos y cuando este entra por la puerta… ¡no sabe qué fecha se celebra ese día!_

 _¿Qué pasara con estos dos polos opuestos?_

 **Aniversario.**

Naruto estaba sentado esperando la llegada de su ahora esposo, Sasuke Uchiha. Parecía una colegiala enamorada al mirar como obseso el anillo que estaba en su dedo anular. De seguro si alguien enfocara su cara podría ver como sus orbes zafiro brillaban más de lo normal.

Era su primer aniversario, el día que Sasuke se le propuso… 04 de abril, esa fecha que jamás se le olvidaría, ni aunque muriera.

Miro el calendario en su habitación y marcaba un enorme 4 con el abril debajo, Sasuke no tardaría en llegar, Naruto por su parte descansaba los sábados por lo que agradecía que su aniversario cayera en ese día.

¡Todo era obra del destino hermoso!

—Se está tardando…—murmuro por lo bajo haciendo un mohín realmente encantador.

Era como un pequeño perro de pelaje dorado que esperaba por su amo, y entonces sus suplicas fueron escuchadas y la puerta se abrió mostrando a un azabache en un traje negro.

Una cara confundida se posó en el bello rostro del Uchiha.

—¿Naruto que haces aquí?

—¡Sasuke! —corrió a abrazarlo dejando congelado al de orbes oscuras quien después de unos segundos correspondió el abrazo y sonrió levemente de esa forma que expresaba tanto a comparación de ese rostro serio que mostraba a todos los demás.

—Es obvio, es porque hoy no trabajo tonto—dijo el insulto con ese tono divertido

—¿No trabajas? —cuestiono con algo de confusión pero dejo de preguntarse aquello al ver la sonrisa brillante de aquel hombre que tanto amaba.

Después de unos minutos de estar abrazados como si estuvieran pegados el Uzumaki le soltó y lo guio a que se sentara a la mesa donde estaba una comida preparada.

Naruto no era el mejor cocinero pero sabía hacer algunos platillos realmente deliciosos a pesar de que la presentación de estos era de lo más desordenada.

—¿Hiciste esto tú solo?

—¡Pues claro! —dijo con esa sonrisa brillante provocando de nuevo esa sonrisa sincera por parte del azabache.

—¿Acaso estamos celebrando algo? —cuestiono mientras tomaba los cubiertos para tomar una porción de la pasta que estaba por comer y entonces un sonido metálico resonó en el comedor.

Sasuke alzo la mirada y vio la cara de sorpresa del rubio, alzo una ceja con obvio desconcierto.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¿Qué si estamos celebrando algo para que hayas cocinado?

—Tú… ¿no recuerdas que se celebra hoy?

Oh, la pregunta de fuego.

Saco su celular y empezó a revisar su agenda sin notar como Naruto parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia.

—No, no tengo nada anotado en mi agenda ¿acaso olvide algo importante? Aunque mañana es…

No termino su oración porque el Uzumaki se levantó de la mesa y azoto sus palmas contra la dura madera.

—¡Olvídalo! —le grito con furia provocando que los ojos negros del Uchiha se abrieran de par en par.

—¡¿Pero qué olvido?!

—¡Es verdad! ¡De todas formas ya lo olvidaste!

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡Si no lo sabes no te diré nada, idiota! ¡Eres un idiota, Sasuke!

—¡¿Ah?!

Y con eso, el ambiente de paz se había roto, el Uchiha camino hacía el rubio para tomar su muñeca y hacer que lo viera a los ojos pero este se zafo de su agarre.

—¡Déjame solo, no quiero ver tu cara! —y dicho eso se fue hacía la puerta sin decir alguna explicación— ¡Y no me sigas o juro que te meteré una paliza, estúpido!

—¡NI SIQUIERA ME ESTÁS EXPLICANDO QUÉ DEMONIOS HICE, IMBECIL! —Y la lluvia de insultos empezaba.

Justo como cuando eran más jóvenes y discutían por todo, cuando ignoraban su completa atracción mutua.

—¡NARUTO VEN PARA ACÁ NO HEMOS TERMINADO!

—¡SE ACABO!

—¡ENTONCES LARGATE SI QUIERES!

—¡NO NECESITO TU PERMISO!

Y entonces solo se escuchó el sonido de la puerta y un suspiro cansado de Sasuke.

¿Qué mierda le pasaba a Naruto?

Hasta el hambre se le había ido. Se tiró en el sofá y soltó un bufido prendiendo la televisión para mirar el noticiero o cualquier otra mierda que pasaran en algún canal.

Era un completo asco que discutieran por algo que no entendía.

Se sentía culpable por no ir detrás de él pero no quería que la pelea se fuera a los golpes, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que habían llegado a eso, Naruto siempre había sido alguien que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones y bueno, era una parte del Uzumaki que Sasuke amaba demasiado pero que a su vez en ocasiones le provocaba dolor de cabeza, como ahora.

Impredecible.

Sensible.

Y volátil.

Esas memorias de un Naruto más joven…

— _ **¡Eres un creído de mierda!**_

— _ **¡Y tu un idiota de primera!**_ **—** _ **y un golpe, un grito, una mordida, una paliza y una sarta de maldiciones.**_

 _ **Así eran los días de esos dos desde que eran pequeños, pero no importaba que tanta repulsión hubiera por parte de ambos, cada día era…**_

— _ **Bastardo**_

— _ **Rey de los idiotas**_

Cada día era…

—Divertido…—murmuro el Sasuke adulto mirando al hombre de las noticias, volvió a suspirar y se levantó del mullido sofá para ir a la habitación que compartía con su esposo y entonces… lo recordó.

¡Ese idiota!

Miro el calendario con el gran número cuatro y se dio una palmada en la cara ¡tenía que buscarlo! Todo era un jodido malentendido.

Era tarde y llevaba unas buenas horas buscando al rubio pero simplemente no daba con su figura ¿Dónde carajo se había metido?

Llego a la casa de sus padres y miro hacia la acera de enfrente donde estaba la antigua casa de Naruto cuando eran más jóvenes.

Ah, las dulces memorias.

— _ **¡Sasuke ¿Qué tanto miras bastardo?!**_

— _ **¡Tú eres el que mira para acá, imbécil!**_

— _ **¡Dejen de pelear!**_ — _ **sus madres les regañaban ante su actitud grosera y ellos se miraban con profundo enfado.**_

 _ **Complots contra el otro, haciendo que se metieran en problemas frente a sus padres, bromas, malas jugadas y competencias.**_

 _ **Desde pequeños se habían comportado de aquella forma. Inmaduros y demostrando que les importaba el otro aunque no lo admitieran.**_

 _ **Rivales y ahora esposos. La vida daba giros inesperados.**_

—Debo de encontrarlo rápido…—menciono angustiado subiendo de nueva cuenta en el coche y arrancando, paso por el río de la ciudad y de nuevo recordó más tiempos juntos.

 _ **Se acababa de terminar el festival de verano y Naruto vagabundeaba después de perder todo su dinero al intentar ganar un jodido pescado dorado.**_

— _ **Qué cara de mierda te cargas, idiota—aquella voz que tanto le jodía la puta existencia, Sasuke Uchiha.**_

— _ **¿Qué mierda quieres?**_

— _ **Vine a ver los fuegos artificiales, ni quien quiera pasar tiempo al lado de un imbécil como tú.**_

— _ **¡Eso mismo digo, de verás!**_

 _ **Se sentaron en el césped y miraron ese cielo estrellado, a pesar de que estaban sentados a una distancia considerable… no había soledad de por medio.**_

 _ **Naruto desvió la mirada y noto como el azabache tenía un pez dorado ¡maldito bastardo!**_

 _ **Sasuke noto la mirada del rubio encima de él y volteo a verlo, se le quedo mirando por un largo momento hasta que el otro se sonrojo y se puso nervioso**_

— _ **¡¿Qué?!**_

— _ **¿Qué quieres? —cuestiono el Uchiha**_

— _ **Nada. Es solo que tú si conseguiste un pez—murmuro apenado volviendo su vista al suelo y luego… frente a sus ojos azules pudo ver la bolsa plástica con el pequeño pez dentro**_

— _ **Si tanto lo quieres ten… es solo un puto pez dorado, no tiene nada de especial**_

 _ **Y aquel fue su primer regalo de aquel creído arrogante**_

 _ **Y ese día fue la primera vez que se sentaron juntos y no se maldijeron por un largo rato.**_

Sasuke se había bajado en la tienda de Ramen Ichiraku que frecuentaban casi todos los días.

Pero de nuevo, nada.

Ni un puto rastro.

Miro a una de las mesas donde se sentaban desde que se habían hecho más cercanos, no quería perderlo… no quería que se enfadara por un error…

—Naruto ¿Dónde estás? —murmuro preocupado volviendo a correr a su automóvil para seguir buscando a su esposo.

De seguro estaría llorando. Siempre lloraba donde no pudiera ser visto y Sasuke Uchiha sabía que la cara triste del Uzumaki era la cosa más desgarradora del mundo.

 _ **Sasuke había encontrado a Naruto llorando en un rincón de la preparatoria, no entendía el por qué.**_

— _ **¿Qué tienes Naruto?**_

— _ **¡S-s-Sasuke!**_ — _ **tartamudeo el susodicho y se limpió las lágrimas de su cara, el de orbes negras sintió como su estómago se oprimía de dolor al ver la cara sufrida de aquel al que empezaba a amar.**_

— _ **¿Qué sucede?**_

— _ **Nada. No es nada, déjame solo**_

 _ **No podía dejarlo, no quería dejarlo… pronto terminarían el segundo año de la preparatoria y ya conocía bien sus sentimientos.**_

 _ **Estaba enamorado del rey de los idiotas, Naruto Uzumaki.**_

— _ **Dime que sucede**_ — _ **insistió y entonces algo dentro del de orbes azules se rompió.**_

— _ **¡No quiero que alguien más te tenga! ¡Te amo! ¡Estoy enamorado de ti y no quiero perderte! Muchas chicas se te declaran todos los días y sé que no soy una mujer pero… pero… yo te quiero mucho más que todas ellas… ¿Por qué no puedes amarme?**_

 _ **Sollozos interminables, un Sasuke sin habla, el tiempo se había detenido a su alrededor y pensó que jamás quería volver a ver esa expresión en la cara de la persona que tanto amaba y que había cambiado por completo su mundo.**_

 _ **Una torpe confesión llena de todas sus inseguridades.**_

 _ **Pero dentro de su corazón… Sasuke Uchiha deseaba ser tan valiente como Naruto.**_

 _ **Él había querido decir sus sentimientos pero no quería salir lastimado y el Uzumaki había expuesto su alma sin importarle ser herido.**_

— _ **¡Idiota! Desde siempre tú has sido el único para mí—no eran necesarias palabras bonitas, confesiones de novelas románticas, demostraciones de afecto dignas de un cuento de amor…**_

 _ **Sus sentimientos eran puros.**_

Sasuke apretó con fiereza el volante y freno para enfriar su cabeza, al estar al lado de Naruto se había hecho algo más sensible a sus emociones.

Ese idiota debió de haberse hecho más equilibrado al estar a mi lado, pero sigue siendo el mismo cabezota—murmuro frustrado intentando poner en orden sus ideas.

Y entonces lo supo, es idiota solo podría estar en aquel lugar.

—Que imbécil soy por no darme cuenta antes—miro su reloj y noto como faltaba poco para que se acabara el día.

* * *

Naruto había estado todo el día en su antigua preparatoria mirando las hojas de los árboles de cerezo caer.

Aquel era el lugar donde Sasuke había tomado valor para pedirle que se comprometieran.

Pero ahora lo había olvidado.

Maldito bastardo, incluso escogimos esta fecha porque fue el día que nos comprometimos, así no olvidaríamos nuestro aniversario de bodas… ¡imbécil! —y de nuevo volvía a sollozar sintiéndose impotente antes sus sentimientos.

Miro el árbol de cerezos frente suyo y recordó aquella memoria que le hacía tan feliz.

 _ **04 de abril.**_

 _ **La graduación había pasado y ahora tenían que estudiar en la universidad. Sasuke había citado a Naruto en la preparatoria porque tenía que decirle algo importante.**_

 _ **¿Qué seria?**_

— _ **Te estas tardando imbécil—murmuro un impaciente Uzumaki mientras miraba como el Uchiha llegaba con ese porte sereno que le caracterizaba, el sentía como su mundo se desmoronaba de los nervios.**_

— _ **Vaya, llegaste temprano, idiota**_

— _ **Cállate—dijo apenado sintiendo como varias de las flores de cerezo se acumulaban sobre su ropa— ¿para qué mierda me citaste aquí?**_

— _ **Tengo algo importante que decirte…**_

 _ **Tenía miedo ¿Qué haría si le decía que terminaran porque irían a universidades diferentes? No se imaginaba una vida sin Sasuke a su lado… quería evitar aquella separación.**_

 _ **Apretó sus puños y trago duramente.**_

 _ **Intentaría recoger los pedazos de su corazón si Sasuke lo botaba y sobreviviría aunque sintiera que su vida era consumida por el dolor.**_

— _ **¡Solo dilo de una vez! —grito y cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si con ello disminuyera el dolor**_

— _ **Naruto… ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?**_

 _ **Una pregunta que no se esperó, abrió los ojos y allí estaba el anillo reluciente en una caja de terciopelo color azul.**_

 _ **Un Sasuke avergonzado por decir aquellas palabras.**_

 _ **Un Naruto llorando de tanta felicidad que sentía como el pecho le explotaría**_

 _ **Y un "si quiero" dicho entre jadeos, lágrimas y un abrazo torpe.**_

El rubio se deprimió más ante esa dulce memoria y se tiró frente al árbol mirando el oscuro cielo de la noche.

Era del color de los ojos de Sasuke.

—Sasuke…—murmuro el nombre como un hechizo y dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran por sus mejillas.

—¡Al fin te encontré! —Naruto abrió los ojos y se sobresaltó, se levantó del suelo y vio a un agitado Uchiha frente suyo

—Sasuke…

—¡Carajo, te estuve buscando por toda la puta ciudad!

—¡Estuve todo el tiempo aquí, de veras! Aunque bueno… es obvio que ni se te cruzaría por la mente porque olvidas cosas importantes—y allí iba el contraataque de nuevo.

—¡NO OLVIDE NADA IMPORTANTE!

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Estás diciendo que nuestra fecha de aniversario no es importante? ¡¿Acaso te estas atreviendo a insinuar eso?! Maldito bastardo sin corazón, ya me lo decía mi papá… que los Uchiha no tienen corazón.

—¡Tu papá nunca te dijo eso!

—¡Pero de seguro lo pensó!

Y volvían con sus peleas estúpidas, Sasuke intento recobrar la cordura y soltó un cansado suspiro.

Estaba feliz de haber hallado a su esposo pero ahora mismo quería darle un tremendo golpe por ser tan idiota.

—Yo jamás podría olvidar una fecha tan importante para mí, recuerdo cada una de las cosas que he hecho a tu lado… imbécil—dijo por fin un azabache apenado obteniendo la atención de Naruto—recuerdo lo mucho que te caías al suelo cuando montabas tu bicicleta cuando éramos niños, recuerdo que en la primaria sufriste mucho porque nadie te dio un chocolate en san Valentín así que mi mamá me obligo a darte uno y sonreíste como un idiota…

Estaba soltando aquellas memorias dejando a un Uzumaki sin palabras.

—En secundaria recuerdo que mi mamá me obligo a darte clases de matemáticas porque eras malísimo con la materia y a pesar que me diste un montón de dolores de cabeza me animaba cuando entendías las cosas que te explicaba… se todo de ti… sé que cuando sonríes tiendes a sonreír con la mirada también, que cuando lloras es muy difícil calmarte, que cuando te enfadas no entiendes razones, que eres muy impulsivo y que eres más sensible que la mayoría, que te esfuerzas más que otros en conseguir lo que quieres y que dices las cosas como las sientes, que eres la clase de persona que ama ser abrazado, que eres alguien que incluso si le diera una puta hoja que recogí del suelo… sería tan feliz como si le hubiera dado oro.

Naruto se quedó parado e inmóvil, mirando la figura tímida de su esposo quien no decía sus sentimientos a menudo.

—Sé que soy la persona que más amas y tú eres la persona que yo más amo, sé que nuestro aniversario es el 04 de abril y que tome una enorme cantidad de valor para poderte pedir que te casaras conmigo…

Y tras dicho eso, todo el enfado del rubio se esfumo.

—Sasuke yo… ¡eres un idiota! —grito con un gemido lastimoso mientras se iba a aferrar del cuerpo del de orbes oscuras—Si sabes tanto de mí… ¿Por qué olvidaste que hoy es 04 de abril?

Lloraba y lloraba y no se podía detener.

—Naruto… eso es porque…—entonces escucho el "bong" del gran reloj de la escuela que marcaba las 12, aquello daba inicio a un nuevo día.

El Uchiha se quedó callado por unos instantes sosteniendo el cuerpo del de orbes zafiro.

Maldición, ya se acabó el día…

—Naruto… ¡feliz aniversario! —separo del abrazo al Uzumaki y soltó aquellas palabras con una sonrisa llena de cariño aunque acto seguido después de eso el rubio siguió llorando como si fuera un grifo descompuesto.

—¡IDIOTA, YA SE ACABO NUESTRO ANIVERSARIO! Lo arruinaste todo—gimoteo sin parar hasta que fue acallado por los labios del azabache, se dejó llevar por esa caricia que le propiciaba su marido.

Se separaron después de unos minutos para recobrar aire.

—No creas que solucionaras todo con un beso…

—Naruto solo escúchame… ¿te dejaste guiar por el calendario de nuestro cuarto, cierto?

—Sí ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, verás… en la mañana que desperté al momento de quitar la hoja que marcaba el número 2 de abril jale con tanta fuerza que rompí el del número 3 y como me enfado eso pues… no le di mayor importancia y deje el calendario así, ya no pude comentarte nada al respecto porque me fui al trabajo pero bueno… no creí que todo se saldría de control de esa forma…

—¡Espera! ¿acaso me intentas decir que ayer era…?

—Tres de abril, apenas acaba de empezar nuestro aniversario…

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Entonces me enoje por nada?

—Definitivamente me case con el rey de los idiotas—dijo aquel insulto con amor y se rio levemente.

El rostro de Naruto se sonrojo y no pudo evitar soltar un montón de "lo siento", "perdón" y "lo lamento".

No eran necesarias tantas disculpas.

Todo estaba bien con ellos.

Su amor era mucho más fuerte.

—Vamos a casa, tenemos que seguir festejando nuestro aniversario… además se me olvido alimentar al pescado y se ha de estar muriendo de hambre no puedo creer que después de 10 años siga vivo~

—¡NO ALIMENTASTE A NUESTRO HIJO, ERES DE LO PEOR!

—¡¿Yo soy de lo peor?! Mira quién lo dice, el que hizo un escándalo debido a un error.

Y había cosas que no cambiaban a pesar de todo.

Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki siempre discutirían pero a comparación de hace años… esta vez había ese romance que amortiguaba sus discusiones.

Subieron al auto y se dirigieron a casa aunque bueno… no sin que antes el Uchiha soltará otra verdad del día anterior.

—Por cierto Naruto… no me digas que faltaste al trabajo porque creíste que era sábado.

—¡MIERDA! ¡MI JEFE ME VA A MATAR, DE VERAS! ¡Todo es tu culpa! —se quejó mientras hacía un montón de caras histéricas

—¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste pensar que era sábado?!

—¡No vuelvas a romper una hoja que no es, en el puto calendario!

—¡¿Cómo resulto ser esto mi culpa?!

—¡SIEMPRE TODO ES TU CULPA SASUKE!

Y el par de tortolos empezaban su aniversario de la mejor forma, discutiendo por unas tonterías.

 **Fin.**


End file.
